


A New Kind of Addiction

by D0uble0hD0nut



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0uble0hD0nut/pseuds/D0uble0hD0nut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth and Roman are sick and tired of Dean smoking all the time so they both think of a...unique way of getting him to kick his habit. Slash. Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Kind of Addiction

(A/N hello there! Just a small note before we get rolling. This one shot contains M/M sex, foul language, and all that jazz. If anyone has a problem with that, the back button is there, yeah? Yeah. For those of you who don't, enjoy the sexytimes~)

Seth stared out of his window with a frown. Roman was at his side, the larger man's head in his lap. He didn't have to have his eyes open to know the smaller man was upset. "What's wrong, Seth? I can hear you glaring" he teased, cracking an eye open. Seth smiled down at him before pointing to the window. Roman looked and saw Dean leaning out on the balcony, cigarette dangling from his lips.

"I see." He muttered, all traces of humor gone. Seth sighed and ran a hand through his loose hair. "I don't like it when he smokes. I'm afraid of the long term effects. I keep hiding and destroying any I see but he always seems to have more" he sighed. Roman sat up, scratching his scalp. "Same here. What do we suggest we do?" He questioned. Seth thought about it for a moment.

"What if we got him a new addiction?" He questioned. Roman arched a brow. "Get him off of this addiction by getting him into another? That doesn't sound even remotely progressive" he retorted. Seth shook his head.

"No, not something else that's harmful. Something healthy. Something he'll enjoy" he huffed. A small smirk appeared on Roman's face. "I think I get it" he chuckled. Seth smiled and looked towards Dean's back.

"He'll thank us later"

-07-29-13-

Dean was fuming.

Even though they'd won the match, Dean didn't appreciate being made a fool of by Roman's mischievous cousins and Mark fucking Henry. To say Dean Ambrose was currently angry would be a harsh understatement.

"Fucking bastards. I need a smoke" he growled, marching towards his bag. Seth flew up and intercepted him, throwing his arms around Dean's neck and pulling the paler wrestler down to kiss him harshly. Dean growled against his lips and grabbed Seth's ass with both hands, picking the two toned man up. Seth let out a small sound of excitement when Dean pressed him against the wall. The leader of The Shield pressed his lips to Seth's neck, biting and sucking harshly at the expanse of skin. The makeup women would be pissed, sure, but at this point in time, Dean couldn't care two shits about the company and it's PG bullshit.

"What are you doing Seth?" He questioned, only mildly interested in the answer. Seth just gave him a devious look before leaning towards his ear. "I want you to fuck me. Hard." He practically purred, biting Dean's earlobe. The taller man chuckled and set Seth down, quickly taking all of his clothes off while Seth did the same. Dean grabbed him by the back of the neck and slammed their lips together again, walking backwards towards a couch that was in their locker room.

Dean's knees hit the back of it and he fell over, dragging Seth along with him. The two toned man pressed their throbbing cocks together, letting out a shaky breath when Dean grabbed his hips and thrusted up, creating the most delicious friction between them. "D-Dean...c'mon..." Seth wined, despite the fact that he was grinding back. Dean chuckled and held up three fingers. Seth took them in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digits until Dean pulled them away.

Dean leaned forward and captured his lips as he unceremoniously shoved two of his lubricated fingers into Seth's willing body. The smaller man shamelessly spread his legs, small keens and mewls leaving his lips as Dean stretched him.

The auburn added a third finger, licking his lips when Seth's body was shaking with anticipation and impatience. "Dean, please...just fuck me!" He snapped. Dean smirked and pulled his fingers away. "It's gonna hurt like a bitch. I'm dry Seth" he reminded. Seth huffed and crawled back, keeping contact with Dean as he ran his tongue along his cock.

Dean let out a groan of frustration when Seth pulled away. "Stop bitching" Seth scolded, straddling Dean's hips and easing down on the larger man's throbbing member. He bit his lip, a small tear rolling down his cheek at the initial pain. Dean sat up and wiped it away. "It's been awhile...I'll be okay" Seth panted.

Dean nodded silently. He could tell Seth hadn't done anything sexual in a while. The man was practically choking his cock with his tightness. Dean felt a bit bad. "We'll change that then" Dean muttered, grabbing Seth's hips and thrusting upwards. Seth had to fight down a smirk. Dean didn't know how true that was going to be.

Deciding to think later, Seth moved with Dean, throwing his head back in pleasure when Dean sped up. "Fuck...Harder baby, c'mon!" Seth pleaded, rolling his hips slightly. Dean growled slightly, shifting so Seth was below him. He pinned the man's gloved hands over his head and licked the side of his neck. "Whatever you say baby" he replied deviously, snapping his hips forward. Seth cried out loudly, seeing stars exploding behind his now-closed eyes. "Shit! Dean!" He cried, body trembling.

Dean grinned and reached between them, grabbing Seth's cock and pumping quickly with his thrusts. "Dean! I-I'm gonna cum!" He cried. Dean leaned down to kiss his Adam's apple. "Cum for me then baby" he purred, biting down. Seth moaned loudly, body arching as he released in Dean's hand, some of his seed splattering on his chest as well. Dean groaned and came soon after.

The auburn carefully pulled out of his teammate, best friend, and lover, smiling down at him. Seth grinned and pulled him down for a kiss much softer than the ones previous.

"I enjoyed the show. Maybe give me some warning next time. Oh, and lock the door" a familiar deep voice came from their door. Roman stood there holding a bottle of water for each of them with an amused look on his face. Dean yawned and shrugged, laying himself over Seth. The smaller man gave Roman a look and the man nodded.

"C'mon you two. Go shower so we can get to the hotel"

||~Next Day~||

Dean stomped into the hotel room with his face scrunched up into a scowl. Roman glanced up from the game on his phone, face blank. "What's wrong?" He questioned. Dean stomped past him to go to his bag.

"Need a smoke. I'm sick of the pricks in development making us look like fools." He snapped. Roman calmly stood, grabbing Dean's shoulders. "Relax for a sec. Take your shirt off and lay down" he ordered. Dean shot him an annoyed look but the larger man just cocked his head.

"Rome, I just need a smoke and I'll be fine." He muttered, pulling the shirt over his head and tossing it somewhere before laying down on his stomach. "Just relax, Dean" Roman scolded him lightly, going into his bag and squirting some oil into his palm. Carefully, he began to rub the tension out of Dean's shoulders. Pale green eyes slid closed and Roman smirked when Dean let out a pleased gasp when he worked out a particularly painful knot.

Roman knew full well what effect his hands were having on Dean's body. The ex-football player was straddling Dean's bottom but he could feel how Dean would subtly arch up, pressing his ass against Roman's groin. The larger man draped himself over Dean's back, pressing him down against the mattress.

"You seem relaxed now" he teased. Dean turned his head and gave him a sly look. "Not quite. I've got somewhere else for you to touch" he teased. Roman chuckled and ran his thumb over his him. "And where's that?" He questioned. Dean licked his lips and arched his back, fully pressing his ass against Roman's growing erection.

Roman growled slightly before pulling Dean up so he was in his lap. The paler man squirmed until Roman dipped his hands into his basketball shorts, humming in surprise when he noticed Dean had gone commando. "Walking around with no boxers, hm?" He teased, squeezing Dean's cock before jerking him off at a slow pace. Dean let his head rest against Roman's shoulder, panting roughly in his ear. "I didn't know I'd end up with your hand on my cock, Ro" he shot back.

Roman chuckled, leaning down to bite Dean's neck. "You're sweating Dean" he teased after tasting it on his tongue. Dean snorted. "I'll take a shower later. Take care of what you started" he growled. Roman smirked and gently pushed Dean from his lap, standing.

Dean turned, ready to bite Roman's head off but his words got stuck in his throat when he caught the heated look the Samoan sent him as he began removing his clothes with an almost taunting slowness. Dean swore under his breath and stood as well, easing out of his shorts and kicking his socks and shoes off.

He shot Roman a look before walking towards the bathroom. When Dean bent down to turn the water on, Roman gave him a firm slap on the ass. "Fuck!" Dean shot up, growling at Roman despite the blush on his face. Roman smirked, pulling him under the spray. "You liked it" he teased, grabbing both of Dean's cheeks in his hands and squeezing.

The smaller man let out a small keen when Roman circled his entrance with his middle finger. "Say you liked it and I'll continue" Roman ordered quietly. Dean bared his teeth in a small snarl. He wouldn't just give up all control to Roman like that.

Instead, he cocked his head to the left, a smirk on his lips. "Roman, c'mon. You don't have to keep up with the foreplay. Hell, I'll take you with no prep at this point" he stated, shrugging as if he hadn't said something so sinfully explicit. Roman's eyes darkened to an almost black shade of grey and he pinned Dean to the wall by his wrists. "You sure you wanna go suggesting stuff like that? I don't wanna hear you bitch about it later" he growled. Dean just responded by lifting his thigh, rubbing Roman's cock with a smirk on his face.

Roman responded by slamming their lips together, completely ravishing Dean's mouth, running his hands along the paler man's body. Dean bit down on his lip, always the impatient little fucker. Roman pulled away, swiping the small amount of blood that had beaded on his bottom lip away with his tongue.

He turned Dean around, wrapping his powerful arms around his frame before pushing into him slowly. Dean cursed and clenched his fists, trying to adjust to Roman's rather large cock stretching him to his limit. "Fucking hell, Rome!" He breathed once Roman was fully inside. The larger man smirked against his neck.

"You asked for it"

That was all he said before he nearly pulled out, slamming back into Dean's tightness with such force that the paler man would've hit the shower wall, had Roman not been holding him so tightly. Roman did it again, drawing a small cry of his name from Dean's lips.

This sparked something within the Samoan. He didn't know what it was, but he got incredibly turned on whenever Dean or Seth cried his name in passion. It sparked something feral within him and he was sure both men knew it.

Roman reached down to grab Dean's leaking cock, his teeth scraping against his neck. "Say it again." He growled. Dean glanced back, a small smirk on his face. The fact that he still had some sort of control both annoyed and aroused Roman. Dean opened his lips, despite his panting and responded with a firm "No."

Roman chuckled, squeezing Dean's cock even more as his other hand pinched his nipple roughly. "Say my name, Ambrose." He growled, thrusting hard into Dean. The auburn shuddered, eyes nearly rolling back. "No" he repeated, knowing the longer he denied Roman, the rougher he got.

Sure enough, Roman grabbed his jaw in a tight grip, smashing their lips together as he snapped his hips upwards, striking Dean's prostate hard. Dean pulled away from the kiss and swore loudly. The smirk graced Roman's face again as he started to pound into Dean, fueled by the smaller man coming undone, and the sight of his thick cock disappearing into Dean's tight heat. Dean's knees buckled and Roman was literally the only thing keeping him standing at this point.

Roman leaned down to his ear once more. "Say. My. Name." He growled. Dean's fingers flexed and he bowed his head down, shuddering. "Roman!" He cried, feeling that familiar feeling of heat and electricity take over his body. Roman growled in satisfaction and gave him one last thrust, striking his prostate as hard as he could. Dean threw his head back and let out a broken scream, releasing all over Roman's fist and the shower wall. It was washed away instantly and Dean shuddered when he felt Roman spill inside of him.

They stayed like that for a moment before Roman carefully pulled out if him. He continued to hold Dean up. "Shit, you're bleeding" he swore. Dean shrugged, turning to press a kiss to Roman's lips, this one lazy and more passionate than the others. Roman cleaned them both before they exited, seeing Seth perched on one of the beds in the hotel rooms. There were bags around him and he arched a brow as he took another bite of his chicken sandwich.

"I would be offended at not being included if it wasn't incredibly hot to listen to"

||One Week Later||

"So, which one of you is going to explain what the fuck's been going on lately?" Dean questioned out of the blue as he, Seth, and Roman sat around in their hotel room. Roman glanced up from his food and Seth blinked in confusion, pausing the game on his handheld.

"Wha?" The youngest man questioned. Dean shot him a flat look before crossing his arms. "You two fuckers had been horny as hell lately for no damn reason. What the fuck is going on?" He questioned. Seth looked towards Roman and the largest man simply shrugged, expert pokerface in place, although he truly wanted to laugh at this point. "What do you mean?" Seth inquired innocently. Dean's eyes narrowed. "You two have been jumping me at random intervals with sex. I'm not complaining, but I want to know why" he said firmly. "You're sexy. It gets hard to control our urges sometimes" Seth shot back.

"Seth, you blew me while I was driving"

"I don't see your point. You enjoyed it"

"We had a fucking three way in Punk's locker room"

"It was actually pretty hilarious when he walked in"

Dean turned to Roman, who had chimed in at last. He was about to say something to retort but he simply shook his head. "Fine. Whatever. I need-"Dean paused, seeing both men stare at him intensely, almost like they were waiting for him to finish that sentence.

Then it clicked.

"Oh you sneaky fuckers" he muttered. "Every time you jumped me was because I wanted to smoke, wasn't it?" He questioned. Roman carefully closed his container of food and pushed it aside, coming closer to Dean. "It worked though." He mused. Seth crawled forward, sitting up on his knees to kiss Dean's throat. "We can't stand seeing you smoke. So we wanted to give you a new kind of addiction" He purred, suggestively unbuckling Dean's belt. Roman was taking off his shirt and a small smirk played on Dean's face.

"I can get used to this."


End file.
